


Not Your Average Celebration

by DarkSwan015



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Hyperion Heights, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSwan015/pseuds/DarkSwan015
Summary: When Detective Rodgers finds Tilly missing from his home and her backpack gone he can only assume she's done something wrong that would scare her off in the early hours of the morning. Going to Weaver thinking he might know something he goes to find his partner in hopes of finding her, only to be told by Weaver today is not one of Tilly's best days and he knows exactly where she is and why, it's the girl's birthday but she does something different with the day.





	Not Your Average Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Still cursed persona's, excuse my summary I didn't know how to best explain the idea but this is just an idea that's been in my mind since Knightfall and the Girl in the Tower so I figured I write about it. Since we don't actually know Alice's birth date I just decided to use the date that Knightfall premiered. 
> 
> (If you don't like the idea then don't read, but if you did I'd love to hear about it. Please and thank you hope you like it.) :)

As the digital clock read 5:45am Rodgers turned to face the window as the sun was beginning to rise and rubbed his eyes opened. Shifting in the blankets as he began to stretch as he turned towards the door to what he thought was the sound someone shifting in the hallway as the front door to his apartment open and close without a word. Thinking it was just his imagination he continued to get out of bed and begin what he thought of as his daily morning routine. 

As Rodgers entered the kitchen he thought of asking recent new house guest Tilly if she’d like anything but as he got closer to the spare room of his apartment, he suddenly got a feeling of dread and decided to against knocking only to find the room empty and her backpack gone. “Oh, Tilley what have you gotten yourself into now?” Rodgers asked as he turned towards his front door, grabbed his jacket, and took off in search of the young girl he had come to care for and what trouble she might have gotten into today. Driving around the town Rodgers began making note of all the places tilly might have usually gone including the Troll Bridge, Sabine’s food truck, and her old storage freight all with no results of Tilly being there. As he stepped into the storage freight now empty of her personal items he noticed a few spray paintings on the inside walls including a red rose with dripping red paint, a deck of playing cards, and a Chesire Cat smile with eyes to match, all decorating the walls and with a trademark signature T in the bottom corner of every painting. Figuring out the T was Tilly’s way of signing the works of art Rodgers let out a heavy sigh as he ran his hand over his face and left the storage unit and made his way to his car. Starting his car an idea came to mind “Weaver, he’s the only one who knows where you could’ve possibly gone or be.” he stated as he drove back to the Hyperion Heights police station to talk to his partner. Walking into the station Rodgers made his way to his and his partner’s office, seeing Weaver working on paperwork, he took his seat across his partner as Weaver continued to fill out the report. “Weaver I need your assistance with something.” he stated looking back at his partner still focused on the piece of paper in front of him. “I thought you had the day off detective why come here on purpose, when you could be doing something much more to your liking?” Weaver asked still not looking up his report. “Tilly left my apartment in the early hours of the morning and I can’t find her, she’s not in any of her usual places, and lord knows what kind of trouble she could cause or have already caused since being gone.” he stated as his partner finally looked up to meet his concerned face. “And your generally concerned for her or what she could be getting into, worry not Detective Tilly is one of my best informants and always find a way to get out of trouble as easily as she gets into it, I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Weaver stated as he looked back at Rodgers who still seemed a bit worried. “I can still see the concern on your face however so tell me what was missing from her things when you noticed she was gone?” he asked as he placed the report in a folder and went to file it away for the day. “Her backpack and her old ratty sketchbook that I noticed she keeps with her more personal items, but that’s all I seemed to notice.” Rodgers stated looking back as Weaver took a seat at his desk again. “Her sketchbook, that’s different the only time I’ve known her to have that is on, wait what’s today’s date?” Weaver asked looking back at Rodgers. “November 17th, why?” Rodgers stated as his partner looked back at his phone. Getting up from his desk and motioning for his partner to follow Weaver grabbed his keys and walked towards the door with Rodgers following him “I’ve known Tilly for quite sometime and not only is she my best informant but even she has her own ghosts of the pasts, one of them being today because today is her birthday and she doesn’t like celebrating it because the one person she always did celebrate it with was taken from her by Eloise’s cult.” Weaver stated as they made their way to his car. “Her father.” Rodgers stated knowing where that conversation was going. “Indeed, but rather than remember the pain of the past she told me she does something else to take her mind off the date, that the city help recommended her with her talents in the art department, so I might have an idea of where she could be.” he stated as they both got into his car and drove off. 

(On the Other side of town)  
As Tilly set her backpack down against the blank wall she opened her opened her backpack to reveal multiple spray paints cans, brushes, and paints of variety as she pulled out her sketchbook and began flipping through pages. “So, what’s been done and what hasn’t the town been decorated by?” Tilly asked as she came across a page that seemed oddly familiar like that of a past life or a dream as she ran her hand over the drawing. “Seems, we have a winner.” she stated as she laid down the page and grabbed multiple blue spray paints to begin, lowering the mask and googles, she turned to face the wall to begin. As the sun continued to rise and move with time Tilly had gone through various paint cans and overlooked the current work in progress as she smiled and took in her current state of paint splatters or smudges from working but couldn’t care less as she looked back to sketchbook and back on the wall as she continued to work. Placing the gear back on her face Tilly grabbed another paint can and continued to work on the mural. 

Walking out of the bakery with a little box in hand Weaver looked back at his partner “Alright I have the address of where Tilly should be today, and with this little gift we have everything we need, come on.” he stated as he passed the box back to Rodgers who looked at his curiously upon opening the box to find a cupcake inside and a single candle next to it. “I thought you said Tilly didn’t like to celebrate today, so why bother getting her a cupcake?” Rodgers asked as he looked back at Weaver with curious eyes, and not receiving an answer to his question. Pulling up to the address given to them earlier in the day Weaver and Rodgers both couldn’t stop the look of amazement as they stepped out of the car to see what seemed to be another and new city mural. Looking up at the painted wall in front of them they continued to look over the painting and all the details it was made of until the found Tilly near the bottom finishing a few last touches as she caught their gazes and walked towards them with a mile-wide smile, and the googles laying atop her head and in her hair. “Evening detectives, what do you think I feel it’s one of my best pieces yet.” she stated as she over looked the final masterpiece of a beautiful pirate ship sailing amongst the open ocean with various shades of blues for the ocean, and browns, yellows, navy blue, reds and whites that made up the ship. “It’s beautiful Tilly truly is one of your bests, but if I may ask why a ship?” Rodgers asked as he looked back at the young girl with a paint brush still in hand. “I only remember a few things about my father, but I do remember a voice that I can only assume was his saying he felt him on the ocean sailing in clear sky and open ocean, so I guess drawing and then painting a ship just felt right today.” stating Tilly as she looked over the drawing once more. “The only problem is every ship needs a name, but I can’t think of a suiting name for this one.” “How about the Wonder, I saw your Wonderland related paintings back at the freight and sense it seems you have a liking for that kind of stuff I think the Wonder would be the perfect fit.” Rodgers stated as he looked back at Weaver who seemed to nod in agreement with his suggestion. “The Wonder, it’s perfect.” she stated as she grabbed the tube of gold paint and went to the left side of the ship painting and placed in gold letters The Wonder, and then moved to the right bottom corner and placed a cursive T under the drawing as her trade mark signature. “Tilly, I know today isn’t a big deal for you but if you don’t mind Rodgers and I have something for you if you want it.” Weaver stated as he grabbed the little box and handed it to her, so she could better see what lay inside. Opening the box to see a cupcake, she looked back at the detectives and smiled “Thank you, thank you both it’s not the usual celebration of a birthday but this makes it perfect so thank you both it truly means a lot.” she stated as placed the candle on the cupcake lit it, closed her eyes and blew out the flame silently making a wish to herself. “So, what you’d wish for?” asking Rodgers as he smiled back at Tilly. “You know that’s not this works Detective, but right now I don’t need to wish for anything because right here right now is perfect.” she stated as she looked back at the newly painted wall, smiled and sat in front of the new painting. Nodding their agreement both Weaver and Rodgers took their place next to her and joined her in admiring the new city mural. 

The End


End file.
